Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-31282252-20200210071155
And I know that Cinder Fall has its fans, but let me explain: -In episode 7 of Volume 3 ("Beginning of the End"), Cinder starts monologuing this gem: "I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful." Does it sound original? Not me. They started with Cinder with everything is an air of an evil planner, a queen of steel and spits this out and we know where we are going. -In episode 12 of the same Volume ("End of the Beginning") first goes as the super pro, he already obtained the full powers of the Maiden, already took over Ozpin and sent Pyrrha to train heroes in the Hereafter. Ruby uses her "Silver Gorgon Crazy Eyes" and, grab Catalina, the power that turned a giant Dragon into a setting for a ruined city, Cinder just leaves her mute for a while and takes her arm. -In episode 13 of Volume 5 ("Downfall") Raven Branwen (the mom without codes or a credible philosophy of Yang) gives Cinder a beating that not even Jaune in his wettest dreams could rival and we all think that he is finally dead ... but no! Since she is such an important villain she must continue breathing until Volume 12. Then we continue. Then he comes up with one of the only 2 villains that are more or less interesting ("Neapolitan with Strawberry and Chocolate Ice Cream") and strives to try to end Ruby because he is the "Freezer of his Son Goku", the " DIO Brando of his JoJo ", the" Azula of his Katara ", etc., etc. _the final episode of Volume 12 ("The Enemy of Trust") Cinder tries to take the powers of the Winter Maiden, but fails and gets them Penny (the Pinocchio-girl / robot with soul) and Ruby appears and does the same trick of the "Sharingan of the Silver-Eyed Dragon", this time in front of your face, and guess what ... STILL LIVE !!! Of course still alive! If it is a principal antagonist SO interesting !! This is one of the main problems this series has: its villains. For example, Salem is the typical "Lady of Darkness", buga, buga, buga. He had the gods on a tray to manipulate them and he does all that roll of putting humanity against him. How to put humanity against him serves to manipulate the gods who proved to be omnipotent by reviving and killing your boyfriend about 5 times? His "Inner Circle of Evil" is also quite similar: Watts is really good because we saw in Volume 7 something of the kind of person he is, what he can and is willing to do and a hint of his past, but part of that not only do we know that he is an evil scientist who is surely resentful of his society for some rejection or co-conflict that they have not yet told us; Tyrian is simply the typical homicidal psychopath of Anime, he kills because he likes it, he is a masochist, he is crazy like a humpback goat and part of that we know nothing about him beyond an explanatory dialogue that anyone could have deduced on his own; Hazel Rainart is the one who is strong and quiet, seems to be morally gray (as they were supposed to want to see Ozpin!) And has his revenge with Ozpin because his sister died out of camera and we will probably never see him on screen apart from Maybe you see a flashback in future volumes.